


Close

by BWaves



Series: Joy and Owen [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: "We Lived" Sex, Adrenaline, Anal Sex, Close Call Accident, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Near Death Experiences, amputee character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 08:18:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16869439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BWaves/pseuds/BWaves
Summary: Anonymous asked: Can we see a close call accident? Like a major accident right in front of them but doesn't hit them. And then they have "we're still alive" sex afterwards from the adrenaline?





	Close

“What do you wanna listen to next?” Joy asks, flipping through the CDs in Owen’s CD case, “Hold on, wait,” Joy stops, and Owen glances over to him, an eyebrow quirked up high, “Oh my god.” Joy pulls out a CD that is obviously burned straight from a computer, “Oh my god, is this music you made?” he asks, a grin splitting his face.

“What does it say on it?” Owen asks, and Joy turns it a bit. “Yep, yeah, I made that stuff on my phone a couple years back. It’s all like, electronic-y dubstep kind of stuff. Good bass, because that’s how I roll.”

“Can we please, for the love of everything that is holy, listen to this?”

Owen’s face twists up a bit and he looks over to Joy, “Do we have to?” Joy grins and nods, and Owen watches him for another moment before relenting. “Fine. Just… Don’t laugh at me, okay?” Joy bounces a bit in his seat, and eagerly switches out the CDs, putting in the one with ‘originals’ written on the front, while the album from the big artist goes into the case.

Joy puts the case away and listens as the music starts. It is, true to Owen’s word, electronic music with a good bass, and Joy finds himself sighing softly as he listens.

They get through what Joy figures to be two or three songs, and he finally hits the pause button. Owen groans softly from his seat and looks over to Joy again, “It’s awful, right?” he laughs, “I’m not even good at that stuff, I just was bored in between classes and… Yeah. It just happened. I didn’t make a lot, just the ones on here.”

Joy watches him for a moment, and Owen shifts uncomfortably under his look, “What?”

“It’s great, are you nuts?” Joy punches his arm lightly, “Why didn’t you tell me about this! This is great! I love it so much, holy shit, you have to make me a copy of this, so I can take it home and show fucking everyone.” Joy grins and he plays the music again, settling in his seat to listen as it plays.

Owen stares at him for a moment, before swallowing, “Uh, thanks. I never really thought it was any-”

Joy jolts and grabs Owen’s arm, “Look out!” He shouts, and Owen turns in time to see a car in their lane, attempting to pass a truck and not doing a good job of it.

Owen slams on his brakes, and he swerves, he tries to keep in control, but the car hits the grass on the side of the road and does a spin, ripping up grass and earth under its tires until they finally come to a stop, facing the wrong direction, and backed up against a fence.

He reaches to his side, disoriented, but still very aware of Joy. He grabs Joy’s arm, which is tense, hand pressed against the dashboard for dear life. Owen rubs a circle with his thumb to try and soothe him at least a little bit, even as he’s trying to catch his own breath.

“Are you okay?” he asks, his eyes still not leaving the ground in front of him, like he’s worried that if he takes his eyes off it’ll happen again.

Joy nods at first, and then glances to Owen and sees he isn’t looking. “Yeah,” he breathes, and he finally loosens his arm, reaching so that he can hold Owen’s hand instead, “I’m okay.” He lets his head thump back against the headrest and he breathes hard, pressing a hand to his chest to try and will his pounding heart to calm down.

“I think it’s time to stop,” Owen says softly, and he finally takes his eyes away to look at Joy, “Are you okay?”

“Yes,” Joy tells him again, and he turns to look at him. Owen’s staring at him, like he doesn’t believe him, or his mind hasn’t caught up to reality yet. Joy grabs his hand tightly and squeezes it, pulling it up to his lips to kiss it to try and soothe him. “I’m okay,” he repeats, and he kisses his hand again.

Owen leans over, pulling their joined hands out of the way so that he can pull Joy into a proper kiss. Joy sinks into it, letting go of Owen’s hand in favor of his shoulder, grabbing it to hold him close as the kiss deepens.

Joy breaks it off to breathe, and he pushes on Owen’s chest a bit to put some space between them. “I’ll see where the nearest hotel is.” Owen nods at him, and he grabs the steering wheel, taking a moment to catch his breath again before he gets back on the road. Which is suspiciously clear of anyone else, even the people that caused the accident. His car drives just the same, though Owen drives a lot slower.

The next town with a hotel ends up being another hour drive, but they make it and check into a room. They’ve calmed down a bit since the incident, but once the door is closed and they sit down, Joy takes Owen’s hand and holds on tightly to it. “Are you okay?” Owen asks, like a broken record.

Joy nods. Owen wraps his arms around Joy to pull him into a tight hug. He’s shaking a bit. Joy notices. Owen must still be pretty freaked out. Joy wraps his arms around him and he hold Owen tight. That was close. Too close. Joy curls up close against him as Owen’s hands start to rub up and down his back.

Joy sinks into the touches. He makes a soft little sound in the back of his throat when Owen grabs him and pulls so that Joy is straddling his lap. Owen buries his face in Joy’s neck and he kisses his skin, licking and sucking until Joy is shaking and he has a beautiful bruise on his neck. Joy holds his shoulders and gasps softly when Owen bites him.

Owen grabs the front of Joy’s hoodie, and Joy catches on quickly. Their hands struggle as they both try to get it unzipped at the same time, and Joy grabs it, pulling it off quickly until it falls to the ground. Owen takes his shirt, grabbing it and pulling it up quickly. He grabs Joy’s waist and he puts his attention on his collarbones, biting and sucking as Joy finishes taking his shirt off, tossing it over his head. Owen gives Joy a trail of marks, hickeys spanning his chest and his shoulders, and Joy feels sore in all the best ways. 

Joy grabs the back of Owen’s shirt, scratching at the fabric until it’s bunched up into his hands so he can pull it off of him.

Once Owen’s shirt is off, he grabs Joy again, and turns them, dropping Joy onto the bed and climbing over him. He grabs him, pulls him into a tight kiss, and Joy arches up toward him, moaning into Owen’s mouth and tangling his fingers in his hair.

They press together and Joy’s head drops to the bed when Owen pulls away, kissing down Joy’s body and biting at his skin until he’s able to grab Joy’s pants and pull them down. Joy pushes up on his elbows to watch as Owen frees him from his boxers. Owen kisses his hips, and his stomach before taking him into his mouth, and Joy’s head falls to the bed again.

Owen sucks sloppily, almost desperate, his head bobbing quickly and his tongue working quick, without much thought. Though Joy doesn’t seem to be complaining. His fingers tangle in Owen’s hair and he’s moaning and writhing underneath him. Owen looks up at him and then he pulls off, climbing up to kiss him again.

Their hands grasp at each other without settling, they keep grabbing and releasing, unable to find a spot where they can really hold on. Joy breaks away and he sits up quickly, grabbing at his pants to kick them the rest of the way off. Once he’s undressed he grabs at one prosthetic leg, working quick with shaking fingers to try and get it off. Owen takes the other, kissing Joy’s shoulder and working to get off the leg until Joy’s thighs are freed.

The prosthetics fall to the floor loudly, but neither of them care.

Owen grabs Joy and he pushes him up the bed, Joy grabs the pillow to put under his head as Owen takes off the rest of his clothes. Joy watches him a Owen pauses, staring at the bed for a long moment, breathing, and shaking. “Owen,” he calls out gently, breathing hard, “please.” Owen turns to look at him and still doesn’t move yet. Owen watches Joy breathe, and he spreads his legs open for Owen. Owen leans over him slowly, and he kisses him, softly at first, but then harder, shoving his tongue into Joy’s mouth until they sink into their kiss again.

Owen doesn’t pull away again, he holds Joy closely and he spits on his fingers over and over again until he’s finally able to press them inside Joy without too much friction. Joy moans, and he wraps his arms around Owen’s shoulders to hold him close. Owen works his fingers in and out quickly, stretching Joy quick and sloppy. Owen just needs him. Joy needs Owen. Joy holds Owen’s shoulders and he whispers into his ear little pleas to hurry, and it spurs Owen’s pace. He works quicker and he spits on his hands more until it’s finally slick enough. Owen gets his dick wet, and he presses into Joy as the other moans for him.

They come together with equal volume, Owen wraps his arms around Joy, hands bracing on his shoulders to hold him close, and in place, and he rocks his hips hard and fast, desperate, and he can’t figure out why.

They hold tightly onto each other and they move together, fucking and moaning and kissing. They roll through one orgasm together, without much of a break. Their pace slows after the first, but they don’t stop. Owen kisses Joy soft and frequent, and he rocks into him over and over, slowly.

“Owen,” Joy breathes out and he runs his fingers through Owen’s hair, “Owen,” he says again, and Owen kisses him hard, stopping his talking. Owen slides his hands up Joy’s sides, up his arms and pinning his hands down to the bed. The kiss breaks, and Owen picks up his pace again, cutting off Joy’s call of his name with a moan.

Joy’s second orgasm hits hard, and he arches up toward Owen, crying out to him and tightening his hold on his hands. Owen follows behind, coming in Joy for a second time. His hips slow, and stop, and the two shake as they hold each other.

They stay like that until Owen gets soft, and he finally pulls out. Joy makes a soft little noise as Owen pulls away, guiding Joy up the bed and pulling a blanket over the two of them. Owen stays close, pulling Joy against his chest and holding him tightly.

“Are you okay?” Owen asks one more time. Joy smiles and nods, giving Owen a gentle kiss before closing his eyes and settling into Owen’s arms. Owen sighs out, finally feeling like it’s going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this and you'd like to see more, go check out joyandowen.tumblr.com where I am taking asks and requests involving these two boys.


End file.
